


Frozen

by BleuFire95



Series: Chronokinésie [1]
Category: Finder no Hyouteki | Finder Series
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-01
Updated: 2015-05-01
Packaged: 2018-03-26 13:26:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3852532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BleuFire95/pseuds/BleuFire95
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>No, it is not the fairy tale that recently seen in the theaters. It’s the story of Akihito. He acquires a new power: freeze time and space around him.<br/>When did it first happen? When he was in the most dangerous place. It was in a where house next to the dock. Where house number four to be precise, where every filthy scum comes and go.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Frozen

**Author's Note:**

  * For [elly96](https://archiveofourown.org/users/elly96/gifts).



> I do not own Finder series  
> Sorry for any mistakes

No, it is not the fairy tale that recently seen in the theaters. It’s the story of Akihito. He acquires a new power: freeze time and space around him. When did it first happen? When he was in the most dangerous place. It was in a where house next to the dock. Where house number four to be precise, where every filthy scum comes and go.

Don’t put him in the same bag, because he just digs up the truth with his beloved camera. Yup, he’s a criminal photographer and he loves it, loves the adrenaline building up and the thrill of being chased. As he knows every shortcuts of the district he loses them fast and comes home out of breath and bruised. One time he came back with a bloody shoulder, hopefully the bullet passed through. It was a mess to clean up. Oh but the rush is so exciting.  

He was there, same hideout, behind pilled up boxes. Crouched down, camera prepared between his hands waiting till the other car comes in. It has been five minute, when the other party comes. The two hoodlums got out, step by step, bodyguards behind them alert at any deceive.

 

 

 

 

Akihito’s watch ‘tick and tack’ matched the sound of his heartbeat. His index finger was on the shutter, ready for the scene to unfold. The man on the right side opened his suitcase. The other one did the same. When being satisfied for whatever it was in these cases they exchanged them and shook hands: ‘click’. The picture was finally taken, he sighted. He put back his camera and waited till his guest moved out to leave.

Twenty minutes later the thugs left but only one car was still parked. It waited for something or someone, he couldn't figure it out. A sound on his left scared him, there, three foot away was a man: squared shoulders, black uniform and glasses advancing slowly towards him. His face went pale and his heart stopped. « Shit » he cursed. He had been found and if he didn’t run now he would get caught and possibly die. The guy wasn’t a saint, that was for sure.

He got up and began to run but a shot ran out. There was another man, no three that encircled him caging him in. It was certain now he was going to die. He breath in and out steadying himself for what was to come. He would not die without a fight. Therefore he lunged on one of the thugs surprising him. He staggered and fell. Seeing a way out he ran for his life never looking back.

 

 

 

Akihito’s thundering steps echoed in his ears. He felt as if his ribcage was going to burst. His breath evened out when he sat in a hideout in one dark alley. The walls were cool on his back. He swiped of his sweat on his forehead and placed his ear on the wall, listening. It calmed him down.

« Ready to die slut? »

Takaba jumped, the voice was near. He curled further inside his refuge trying to make one with the wall. He slowed down his breathing. Keeping it as quiet as possible. A glimpse of a shiny object came into his sight. The hoodlum stood in front of him, gun in hand.

« So, any last words? »

He swallowed hard, his body trembled in fright. He never thought he’ll really die one day. He never thought of dying during his job. Just to get a scoop, it was laughable. Seriously, anything for one? He risked a look up, the guy was smirking down at him.

« Cat caught your tongue? »

What was does lines? So movie like. He wished he could press ‘pause’. The guy shrugged his shoulders and shot. A ‘Bang’ reverberated in the alley.

 

 

 

Akihito opened his eyes, the guy was still there, the gun too pointed at him. He looked up. His eyes widen and his mouth opened and closed like a fish. The bullet was frozen in mid air. He laughed. Well, it worked, he had put every thing on pause, everything but him. He was so grateful.

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

Back at the penthouse, he thought of everything that could have happen if he had died. Ryuichi would have come home to an empty penthouse, and surely never see him again. His whereabouts would have been search and found. He would have been buried and his family and friend would miss him. He would have left his lover alone.

That, he could not accept. As stubborn as they were, they needed each other. If one ever died before the other, then he’ll sink in despair and die because of either suicide or of hitting the bottom.

 

 

 

Yes, He was grateful to have a second chance.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

He had quit criminal photography and contented himself with wild life photography. It wasn’t as thrilling as before, neither as dangerous but it was satisfying: Capturing a lion chasing after a gazelle or wolves howling to the moon. Each of them were beautiful. One of the most advantageous benefit was the pay. He was now recognized world wide as A. T. A. & wild creatures.

Talking about wildness, he had acquired a long time ago a large ferocious specimen: a black panther. He was glad he was there when he came back that night. He had lunged into his warmth relishing the feeling of protectiveness. He had then, grabbed his tie and kissed him.

Tongues twisted against each other, lapping and biting here and there. Asami hadn’t questioned his fervent attack. he had scooped him up and walked into the bedroom.

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

He had first thought it was a ‘one time thing’ but he was wrong. He wasn’t even in danger, he had said ‘pause’ aloud one evening remembering his event and everything froze. Asami was behind him, eyeing his butt. Akihito was cooking dinner. Lifting an eyebrow at his husband’s strange behavior he waved his hand in front of him, no movements. He stepped on his feet, nothing, not one scream. He then said ‘play’ and everything came back to life and to his surprise, his lover said ‘Ow’ for no reason.

 

 

 

Akihito finally understood that each action done on hold would have consequences when starting again. He was more than happy because he had the power of living like a spectator in a film, pushing pause or play at his convenience.

 

 

 

 

-END-

 

**Author's Note:**

> please comment:)


End file.
